This Game of Love
by ilovebeingfluffy
Summary: Delic and Izaya play a dangerous game.


**Title:** This Game of Love  
 **Pairing:** Delic X Izaya  
 **Rating:** M for mature content  
 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters!

Fanfiction dedicated to Jae for an art trade!

I apologize for not continuing with Bright. There was a length of time where I was struggling to write anything at all and I am still continuing to struggle. I promise that it's not the end though! I will definitely complete this fanfiction for DeliRoppi is my OTP. I do have other Delic fanfictions planned as well! Delic is my favorite character to write as.

With that, enjoy!

* * *

Heiwajima Delic was not someone who fell in love. Oh no, he didn't even believe in the concept of love. What he felt was lust and only that. He loved sex. He was addicted to the act. He loved having sex with both men and women, his hand sliding up creamy thighs, his lips against the neck of his lover.

He didn't really have standards only that they weren't complete dicks and they weren't underaged.

And he never slept with the same lover twice, until he met the informant.

He found Orihara Izaya entertaining. He was interesting; a fun toy to play with, that's why he kept him around. They would be in the club, Delic's apartment, and more recently Izaya's office. Beds, couches, walls. They didn't care.

Only their lust mattered.

"Orihara-kun," the tall blond purred, standing behind Izaya in his swivel chair. "I'm becoming impatient."

The raven haired man smirked slightly at the younger's words, finding himself amused by his antics. It was true he had become accustomed to this, their constant escapades together. It was entertaining. Amusing.

He would never admit that he actually enjoyed it however. That would mean he had lost.

The rules were rather simple: whoever fell in love first lost and the victor claimed the heart of the loser as his own to use and abuse as he pleased.

For either man was selfish to an extraordinary extent and both men were sore losers and winners.

In the meantime-

The informant signed out of the chat log and turned off the modem then faced the host. "I've found you to be always impatient, Delic-San~" came the teasing voice from sinful lips.

"I can't deny that I simply enjoy your company," the blond replied, tilting Izaya's chin up so their eyes met.

"How charming," the informant stated as he felt soft lips press against his own. His reddish-brown eyes closed, melting into the kiss. He felt himself being pulled up but didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to see, he already knew what was going to happen.

He felt his back press against the glass window, a smirk crossing his lips. "Feeling daring today, Delic?"

"I'm always daring, you just need to provoke that side of me," the playboy responded, kissing along that pale neck, nipping here and there before finally biting down and sucking on the skin, eliciting a moan from those pale lips.

"Delic..."

"Mm... Keep saying my name and you may receive more than just a quick fuck," Delic commented with a grin.

"Oh like a blow job?"

"That had crossed my mind, yes."

Izaya fell silent when he heard those words, feeling Delic's lips upon his own again. Delic's hands slid to Izaya's front, gently tugging on the black belt as he unbuckled it. Never once did the informant protest or attempt to pull away.

Delic unbuttoned Izaya's black pants then unzipped them and watched as they hit the floor with a soft _plop!_

"Some might think me a whore if they knew how easily I succumbed to your will..."

"Well as long as I'm the only one who knows, that won't be a problem," came the gentle reply as Delic managed to pull Izaya's boxers down, revealing the nice hard length.

"Mm I want you to suck me off..."

"As the princess wishes," Delic smirked in reply as he moved down to his knees, coming face to face with Izaya's cock. He slowly slid his tongue against it, evoking a shiver from the older male, who ran thin fingers through the other's bleached hair. Gently, he took the entire member in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head on it, earning moans of "yes" and "more" and even "Delic-"

It was music to his ears.

Experienced hands slid against Izaya's body as Delic relaxed his throat to take in the entire dick.

"Delic... Fuck... Nnn..." the informant breathed as he bucked his hips, earning a soft gagging noise. "Mm... Put those skills to use and make me cum..."

Delic didn't protest nor did he speak- how could he when he had a face full of dick?

An experienced tongue swirled, sliding against whatever it could reach. He pulled away to tease the slit, grinning slightly to himself.

A whine filled the room due to the lack of contact.

"Don't fret kitten, I am not finished," Delic murmured as he stroked the informant. He soon returned to licking the head like icing off a spoon, enjoying every sound made by his love-game competitor. He had suggested this game, one he had played with others, and he never thought it would get this far. But there was something about that Orihara Izaya . . .

The blond's hand slid up to spread Izaya's ass cheeks and a single finger slid in between them, making Izaya moan while his body tensed at the intruder. The digit wiggled while Delic's head moved at a brisk pace.

Izaya relaxed against the finger, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. "Mm... Delic, move faster... Almost there..." Obeying, Delic's head moved even faster, a second finger being added with the first, earning even louder moans.

Ah those beautiful moans... He could write songs about how beautiful they were. In fact, he already had a melody in mind just for them.

It didn't take long for Izaya to shoot his semen into Delic's mouth, the blond pulling away and swallowing the white seed, a tongue swiping against his lips.

"Pervert..."

"You're the one who asked for it~" after sliding his fingers out of the informant and standing back up, he moved towards the desk where he knew Izaya had some lube stored and pulled out the red bottle. He returned to Izaya and turned him towards the window with a smirk. He poured a generous amount of lube in his hands and rubbed them together before returning that single digit inside. Izaya's hands pressed against the glass in an attempt to hold himself steady as he felt one, then two, and finally three fingers penetrate him. It was painful at first of course, but it always was. Sticking anything up there was well... A pain in the ass.

"Fuck..." Izaya cursed under his breath as he felt one of those lengthy fingers brush against a bundle of nerves that would send him over the edge in mere seconds. "Just put it in damn it..."

"But if I don't prepare you properly-" Delic began to tease.

"I don't care just ram it inside!" came the wanton reply.

"Very well," Delic replied as he worked on getting his white pants and boxers off. He slid the fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube, again pouring plenty on his hand, then rubbing it on his erection. He bit back a hiss from the cold substance.

After he was thoroughly lubricated, he pressed the tip against Izaya's entrance, his arm wrapping around the informant's middle to help him keep balance. He pressed himself fully inside, hearing palms slide against glass, moans curse out a God that the informant never even believed in.

Delic was still for a moment, waiting for Izaya to adjust to his size and catch his breath. It was painful to be sure, to be locked into that heat, unable to move the way he wanted. But if he wanted to do this again in the future, he had to be patient.

"Move..."

Delic took the opportunity and gently rolled his hips forward, hearing more of those delicious moans.

"Delic... Nn Delic yes..."

Slowly, Delic pulled almost all of the way out before slamming himself back inside, searching for that prostate of Izaya's.

His hands rubbed Izaya's back as he continued to move inside, enjoying the tight heat that enclosed him.

"Yes..."

"Moaning like that will make me cum prematurely babe..." Delic grinned.

"That would make you bad at your job." Izaya responded, tensing as fingers slid up his shirt and against a nipple. A soft whimper escaped as he felt it being pinched. Izaya's hard cock throbbed in anticipation, waiting to be touched again by experienced hands- but it didn't come.

Fucking tease.

Delic's hips moved rather quickly against Izaya, slapping his skin. Moans continued to pour from sinful lips.

"Touch me..."

"Beg for it."

"I am not going to beg for nn... It..."

"Then I won't touch you~"

Delic continued to thrust inside of that beautiful heat, waiting for Izaya to drop his pride. To hear that voice beg for him over anyone else is exactly what he needed for his already inflated ego.

"Fuck! Alright... Delic touch me... Please touch me oh sexy one~!"

"See? That's all it took..." Delic murmured against the shell of Izaya's ear. His hand slid down and gently grasped the length, easily stroking in the time of his own thrusts.

"Fuck you-"

Delic grinned, "I don't bottom."

"We'll see."

Both men stopped talking as they focused on their own pleasures. Grunts and moans continued to fill the silence, Delic's movements becoming more erratic as he was coming close to his orgasm.

Izaya pressed back against Delic's hard dick, wanting it buried completely inside of him to the hilt.

"Delic!"

Izaya released his second load against the window. Ah he'd have to clean that... Or get Namie to~.

Delic took his hand and slid it in front of Izaya's face who in turn began to lick the semen that landed on it.

"I'm close babe.." He whispered as his thrusts slowed down and became more methodical.

"Then cum already..."

"Hungry for it~?"

"I just have work to do."

"How cruel~." But Delic obeyed, continuing to slam inside until he finally released his own thick load deep inside of the informant. He rode out his orgasm before he finally pulled out, a thin stream of semen following. "Mm... You're all sweaty... Sure you don't want me to bathe you~?"

"If we're in the shower together, we won't be getting any cleaning done. You'll fuck me against the shower wall instead. As fun as that sounds, Delic, we would go on several rounds until you finally became tired or the water ran cold."

"Your words are cruel you know."

Izaya smirked slightly at that, delicately moving to grab his clothes and move to the bathroom to shower himself. "Are you leaving?"

"Of course."

He almost frowned. "Why don't you stay for a while with me? I'm a good cook you know~."

"Sounds good, but perhaps another time, I have... Clients to attend to."

The frown deepened, "Very well. You know the way out. Good night Delic."

"Good night Izaya."

Already, Orihara Izaya was losing the game of love. Losing to one of his precious humans he always said he did not love individually. It was only a matter of time before Izaya finally showed that.


End file.
